


Meet the Family

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M, Reassuring Derek, meeting the family for the first time, nervous stiles, sterek, welcoming Hale family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Despite all Derek’s assurances, Stiles is nervous as he prepares to meet the Hale family for the first time. After all, if he still can’t work out what Derek sees in him, what hope have they of doing so?





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I had the idea to have Stiles and Derek dating and Stiles about to meet the rest of the Hales for the first time. Starting with that premise I went to the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and found a set of prompt words I could work into the story. The words were _royalty, warm, voice_ and this is what I did with them. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Stiles took a breath before ringing the doorbell. There was no need to be nervous Derek had assured him, it was just dinner with his family. But the Hales were the closest thing to royalty Beacon Hills had and Derek was the crown prince. He had no right dating a nobody like Stiles.

The Hales, though, apparently missed that memo, engulfing Stiles in hugs the moment the door opened. Derek fought his way through to greet him with a kiss. 

“Told you they’d love you almost as much as I do,” he whispered, warm voice sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :-) 
> 
> If you feel like it, I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. ‘Til next time, take care! xxx


End file.
